


A Kindred New Year

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-27
Updated: 2007-02-27
Packaged: 2018-12-27 07:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12075972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Kindred Series.  This is another peice of fluff that fits in after A Kindred Christmas, during Toreador Blood Smells Like Roses, but doesn't actually happen.  Yeah, I know weird.





	A Kindred New Year

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Although Sasha and Emmett wanted to, Justin refused to celebrate New Year’s Day.  It wasn’t that he knew Brian never cared to celebrate another year, but growing up Kindred, Justin never saw the importance of it.  To him, it was just another year that came and left.  He’d have hundreds, maybe thousands, more to look forward to in the future.  

 

Emmett and Sasha had tried to convince Justin to throw a party.  It was something they were sure Brian would approve, but no matter what they said, Justin wouldn’t budge.  The young Toreador had decided that Brian had given enough during Christmas and anything else would be too much to ask.

 

“Aw come on,” Sasha whined.  “You don’t want to have a party?  I’m sure-”

 

“No,” Justin interrupted, shaking his head.  “Brian has enough to worry about without having a bunch of people showing up here.  You should see him lately.  He’s been so overprotective even Ulugh’s had to calm him down.”

 

“He’s becoming quite the dad isn’t he?”  Emmett surmised in awe.  It wasn’t something he had ever expected from Brian.

 

“Ulugh says the baby’s blood is calling to him,” Justin told them.  “It’s like a living piece of Brian is inside of me.  Kinda like Gus, only our baby’s 100% Kindred.”

 

“Which means?”  Em wondered.

 

“Our blood is stronger,” Justin clarified.  “I can already feel this baby’s going to be a powerhouse.  Especially since we’re keeping him fed with his Daddy’s and Grandad’s blood.”

 

“Already prepping him to be Prince, huh?”  Sasha wondered.  

 

“Maybe not of Pittsburgh,” Justin answered with a smile.  “Or maybe his dad will take over Philadelphia and leave Pitt to his son.  Who knows?”

 

“The kid hasn’t even come out and you have him ruling a city,” Emmett sighed.  “Poor thing’s going to have a lot to live up to.”

 

“I’m not going to pressure him into doing anything he wouldn’t want to,” Justin clarified.  “But I have a feeling if he’s anything like his daddy, he’s going to want control over something.”

 

“What if he’s like you?”  Sasha wondered.

 

“Then he’s going to want to do anything to make his daddy happy,” Emmett answered before Justin could.  He raised an eyebrow when Justin tried to talk, silencing the young Toreador.  He was right and everyone knew there was no point trying to deny it.  “I guess I just proved there won’t be a New Years party after all.”

 

“Nope,” Justin declared with a smile.  “I’d be upstairs waiting for Brian as we speak if those carpenters weren’t making such a racket.”

 

“Brian’s office not ready yet?”  Sasha asked.  “It seems like they’ve been working on it for eons.”

 

“It’s only been a week,” Justin snorted.  “And if it will keep Brian home a little longer, I’m all for it.”

 

“No shit,” Em chuckled.  “I bet you’d install another bed if you could.”

 

“We already have a bed in the loft,” Justin replied feigning seriousness the best he could.  “I want a Lazy Boy recliner…one of those leather ones that vibrate.”

 

“You two will never leave the loft,” Sash laughed.

 

“It’s not like I do anyway,” Justin sighed.  “If Brian always got his way, he’d find some Tremere spell to lock me in the loft where I’d never leave until the baby was born.”

 

****

 

There were several bottles marked with different ancient symbols.  Brian studied each bottle methodically, and then took notes.  After he was satisfied with the ingredients, he opened a bottle, placed a single drop of liquid on a crystal shard, then intoned in Latin, “Dono sereno beo.”

 

He did this for each of the bottles until none were left unused.  When he was finished, he looked to his father, who nodded.

 

“How do I know if it worked?”  Brian asked, looking at the crystal.

 

“If you were successful,” Ulugh replied smoothly.  “The crystal will be protected by a magical force.  Therefore it cannot be broken unless by magical means.”

 

Brian sighed and looked at the crystal one more time before tossing it on the floor where it shattered into a million tiny pieces.  “Fuck,” Brian mumbled under his breath, checking his notes wondering where he had gone wrong.  A minion immediately began cleaning up the mess, but Brian never looked up.  He was studying his father’s lessons and checking his Latin for errors in his pronunciation.  Something inside of him wanted to just ask his father, but there was also something inside of him telling him the answer was right there in front of him.  

 

Brian opened an old wooden box and took out another crystal shard.  Placing it in front of him and cleaning it with a sterile cloth, he then read the names on each of the bottles aloud, “aqua, terra, flamma, aer, flumen, calculus, caleo, aura.”

 

Brian looked to his father, but didn’t ask for assistance.  He wanted to get this right on his own, knowing there was something wrong, but not exactly sure what it was.  He could tell his father wanted to assist, but there was no way in hell Brian was about to ask.   He took a deep breath and cleared his mind.  A smile crossed his face and he glanced back at his father.

 

“I used too many,” Brian declared with a smile.  “They’re almost the same, but they’re not. I think I have it now.”

 

Brian went through each of the bottles again, and then took away four that he saw no longer fit in his spell.  There was one he wasn’t entirely sure about, but after some more quick research, he finally decided upon the one that would allow his spell to work.  He was about to begin the spell when a minion entered the room and asked for permission to speak.

 

“This had best be important,” Ulugh said before Brian could.  “His majesty is in the midst of important business.”

 

“I’m sorry My Lord Beg,” the minion said, his voice quivering.  “But His Majesty ordered to be told when his secret task was completed.”

 

“It’s done already?”  Brian wondered, turning his attention to his minion.  “Does Justin know?”

 

“No My Lord,” the servant answered.  “He’s been downstairs with the Brujah and his Kine companion, as you ordered.  They’ve kept him busy.”

 

“With what?” the Prince asked, knowing full well what trouble Sasha and Emmett could get Justin into. Not that Justin ever had any problems getting into his own trouble, but they seemed to accelerate the mischief.  

 

“They’ve been trying to convince Justin to throw a New Year’s party,” the minion answered.  “But Lord Justin said no.  They aren’t giving up: even though Lord Justin told them you wouldn’t be pleased by such an event.”

 

“You are not celebrating, my son?”  Ulugh wondered, a little surprised by the revelation.  “I would think you would enjoy a pleasant gathering of your friends.”

 

“I’m not really fond of a New Year,” Brian stated, turning his attention back to his spell.  “Don’t get me wrong.  I like a good party, but…New Year…I’d rather celebrate something more eventful…like the downfall of the Ventrue.”

 

“That would be something to celebrate,” Ulugh agreed, approaching his son.  He took the seat next to Brian and waited until his child faced him.  “You wouldn’t disagree with the New Year because it marks another year in your life would you?”

 

Brian didn’t say anything, but he knew his father understood.  He waited for Ulugh to say something more, so when his father didn’t, Brian thought.  When his father didn’t speak, it usually meant Brian already had the answer he was looking for.  So, Brian thought about the last thing Ulugh had said.  “ _…it marks another year in your life…”_

 

Brian smiled and glanced at his father to see a smiling face watching him.  Sometimes he forgot who he was and where he was.  Brian Kinney, Prince of Pittsburgh, Royal Blood of Clan Tremere…vampire.  Another year is good for a vampire, not bad, and his father was slowly showing him this.  

 

“I still don’t want a party,” Brian said with a smile.  “I don’t trust to have that many people at the loft yet.  Maybe next year.”

 

“I agree,” Ulugh replied.  “It is best you spend the evening with your mate.  I suspect Justin will still want to celebrate something.”

 

“Justin likes to celebrate the opening of a closet,” Brian said, then added, “no pun intended.”

 

Brian turned his attention back to his spell, now sure he had fixed his dilemma.  Taking one drop from each of the bottles left, flumen, calculus, caleo, aura, he spoke the words, “Dono sereno beo,” after each drop until a green glow surrounded the crystal shard.  With a smile, Brian tossed the crystal on the floor where it bounced, but did not break.

 

“I think we have a winner,” Brian sighed, pleased with his success. 

 

“Now all you need do is finish the rest.”

 

****

 

Brian strolled into his home and glanced around.  He saw that, besides Bartox, still as always, Justin was alone.  They were at the brink of a new year and it appeared as if they would spend it together alone.  Brian checked the side of the loft and saw that although the construction was complete, the entrance was still cordoned off. 

 

“Hey,” Justin said, peeking his head into the main portion of the loft.  “Are we going to watch the ball fall?” 

 

“Ball dropping?  If you mean you stripping,” Brian replied with a cool smile.  “Sure.”

 

“You know that’s not what I’m talking about.”

 

“I’d figure this is where you’d try and convince me to have some sort of party,” Brian said, taking off his jacket and slipping off his shoes.  “Are you sure people aren’t waiting outside for the word?”

 

“Nope,” Justin announced with a smile.  “You said no party, so I said no party.  I just want to spend a nice evening alone with my mate.”

 

“How about you open your gift first then we can get to our own little party.”

 

“Huh?”  Justin wondered.  He saw Brian’s eyes glance towards the newly renovated area and slowly walked towards it.  He pulled the caution tape away then opened the door.  “A room for the baby…”

 

“You like?”

 

Justin’s mouth was open, yet nothing came out.  He stood still and stared at the nursery, dazed by what Brian had done.  Nothing could have ever prepared him for such a gift from Brian. Absolutely nothing.  Tears began to fall as he stared at the crib, the white walls with Tigger and Winnie the Pooh.  There was a light that shone bright blue stars on the ceiling as well as tons of teddy bears.  

 

“I can’t believe you did this,” Justin finally whispered.

 

“Father and I talked about it,” Brian explained.  “He thought it was time I started preparing myself for our baby.”

 

“I’m not even showing yet.”

 

“You will be very soon,” Brian sighed.  “And it’s now or never.”

 

“I want to give you a present,” Justin giggled, a few tears falling down his cheeks when he smiled.  He grabbed onto Brian’s belt and rubbed his body against his lover.

 

“I have one more thing,” Brian replied, stopping Justin and pointing to a box on the kitchen counter.  “Open it.”

 

Justin rushed to the box, opened it and took out a small mobile with several crystals decorating it.  

 

“It’s beautiful,” Justin sighed.  “What is it?”

 

“It’s a Sereno Campus.”

 

“A what?”

 

“It’s a mobile with a spell on it,” Brian clarified, holding Justin from behind.  “It’s supposed to calm the baby when he’s sleeping.  Father said all we have to do is hang it over the bed and it’ll work.”

 

“Your dad made it,” Justin puffed, a little disappointed.

 

“I made it,” Brian corrected.  “Dear old Dad taught me though…and he sat and watched me make a millennium’s worth of mistakes.”

 

“Mistakes?  How do we know it actually works?”

 

“Dad sat and watched me the entire time.”

 

“And he corrected you when you were wrong?”  Justin wondered, turning and facing Brian.  He saw the look on his mate’s face and pouted.  “What if it has another effect?  What if we put this over our baby’s crib and horns start to grow out of his head?  Or his dick gets bigger by the second?”

 

“Then we’ll know it’s my kid without question,” Brian laughed.

 

“Seriously, Brian!”

 

Brian rolled his eyes, but he knew Justin was right.  He knew that his father would never allow anything to harm their child, but he also knew his father wanted him to learn the ways of Kindred.  He supposed he and Justin were going to have to be the guinea pigs. 

 

Brian walked into the bedroom, and then fastened the mobile above their bed.  Not turning around, he took off his shirt then felt Justin’s arms wrap around him and unfasten his belt then remove his pants.  The second Brian turned around they embraced and the father to be couldn’t help but pick up Justin and place him on the bed.  

 

Justin was about to ask Brian what he wanted when he saw that his Prince was just going to take it, so he smiled.  With Justin’s legs quickly propped on his shoulders. Brian eased into his lover and satisfied that hunger in his loins.  With every motion Brian made, the crystals began to shine, flickering lights every color of the rainbow.  Brian’s motion slowed until he stopped inside Justin and leaned his body against his pregnant mate’s.

 

“I’m tired,” Justin gasped.  

 

“Me too,” Brian replied, having to force his eyes open.  

 

Justin looked up and saw the glowing mobile and tried to reach for it, only to fail.  Although he was too tired, Brian pushed up and grabbed for the mobile, then tossed it across the room.

 

“You’re gonna break it,” Justin said, watching the protective charm fly across the room.  When he saw that it didn’t break, he smiled.  “I love magic.”

 

“Alright,” Brian sighed.  “It fucking works.  Now we know never to do that again.  I can’t believe I almost didn’t want sex.”

 

“Then it’s banned from our bedroom altogether,” Justin giggled.  

 

“Without question,” Brian replied, feeling his need rise once again.  

 

Looking down at Justin, it appeared as if his young lover felt it as well.  The Toreador grabbed for Brian and whispered, “Happy New Year,” before bucking his body and continuing his absolutely favorite pastime.  Brian was going to reply, but stopped, feeling actions spoke louder than words.  Of course it was going to be a happy new year…Justin was going to have their baby, he ruled an entire city, his father was going to teach him and oh, of course, sex.  Nothing special, but for Brian sex was always a good reason to celebrate the New Year.  Always.

 


End file.
